deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ja'Kal vs. Mummymon
Ja'Kal vs. Mummymon is a What-If Death Battle created by Venage237. This fan made Death Battle features Ja'Kal from Mummies Alive, and Mummymon from the Digimon Series. Description Mummies Alive, vs. Digimon. The Mummy is one of the most recognizable monsters, outside of the Vampire, and the Frankenstein Monster. And today, two Mummies from TV shows of the 1990s are going to battle each other to the Death to see who will needs less bandages. Interlude Wiz: The Mummy. A monster that's loved by many... Boomstick: But nowhere near as beloved as the vampire and Frankenstein. Wiz: With that said two mummies from 90s TV shows are going to battle each other to the death. Boomstick: Ja'Kal, the leader of a small group of guardians for the reincarnation of Prince Rapses. Wiz: And Mummymon, the humble butler/servant of Arukenimon, and Yukio Oikawa, and unknowingly the spirit of a fallen foe. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick.... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Ja'Kal Wiz: I bet you are all wondering; "Who is Ja'Kal?" Well, prepare to beprepared for an opening that makes you wish you were still in the 90s when developers actually gave a shit about an opening title. Cuts to opening of Mummies Alive Boomstick singing: The Mummies Alive! Boomstick talking: Oh, how I miss the nineties, Wiz. Wiz: 3500 years ago, in ancient Egypt, lived the pharaoh Amenhotep and his son Prince Rapses. The two ruled Egypt peacefully, and were well respected, which I'm assuming, includes the slaves. Boomstick: But an evil sorcerer, who was originally the Pharaoh's advisor, named Scarab seeked to take over as the ruler of Egypt. Wiz: Not only that, but the pharaoh also learned that he seeked immortality but draining the life out of Rapses. Knowing that Scarab would attempt to take the life from his son, Amenhotep had four people be the personal guardians and even tutors to Prince Rapses. And one of the was the leader of the group; Ja'Kal. Boomstick: Ja'Kal was an ordinary hunter with a loving wife and a newborn son. He also had an arrogant brother, who always seeked to be better than his brother. Wiz: But after the pharaoh asked for his assistance, Ja'Kal accepted, since serving the Pharaoh was considered a privilege. So he, along with his brother along with several other became the guardians of Prince Rapses. Boomstick: But things didn't turn out so well, as Scarab managed to kidnap the prince and eventually drain the life energy out of him. Ja'Kal almost managed to rescue the young prince, but his brother, who, eventually allied himself with Scarab, ambushed Ja'Kal and killed him. Wiz: Enraged for Scarab killing both his son and the guardians, Amenhotep managed to capture Scarab, buried him alive, and sealed him in a tomb. However, knowing that Scarab would eventually return, Ja'Kal and the other three were mummified and had a spell casted upon them. Should the Pharaoh's son return, or at the very least his reincarnation, and call for help, the four will rise from their coffins and protect him from Scarab and other threats. Boomstick: The guardians, now known as the Mummies, waited in their sarcophagi for their prince to return. It wasn't until 3500 years later, where Scarab did eventually return, thanks to some dumbass archeologists. But Scarab couldn't find the reincarnation of Rapses. So he ended up becoming a business man, so that he could both understand this new, and modern world, and find to the Rapses reincarnate. But when he eventually found Rapes' reincarnation, which was a boy living in San Francisco named Presley, The Mummies were reborn, and ready to KICK SOME ASS! The Mummies: With the strength of RA! Armon: Let's kick TUT! Boomstick: Oh, Excuse me, I meant to say, "Kick some tut". Wiz: And speaking of that phrase, each of the Mummies carry a emblem around their neck that represent one of four animals; Falcon, Ram, Snake, and Cat. In Ja'Kal's case, he possesses the falcon emblem. And by saying the phrase; "With the Strength of Ra!", Ja'Kal can summon his Falcon Armor. Boomstick: The Falcon Armor is made of a golden alloy that increases his durability. It possess razor sharp claws, and has retractable wings, that are, admittedly thin, but are powerful enough to sustain flight. Wiz: He's also great with the bow & arrow.... Boomstick: Oh great! Another Archer. It's not like we already did a Death Battle involving Archers. Wiz: Don't worry Boomstick. Ja'Kal won't be fighting another archer. Boomstick: Oh, whew! That's a relief. I didn't want to make these Death Battles seem repetitive. Wiz: As I was saying about his skills as an archer, Ja'Kal originally used his archery skills for hunting. He even apparently had a few trick arrows, like one that contains a net instead of an arrowhead. Boomstick: So he was an Egyptian version of Green Arrow? Wiz: In some ways. But while he's wearing his Falcon Armor, Ja'Kal's regular arrows are replaced with fire arrows. Boomstick: FIRE ARROWS!? Wiz: Yes! He get's fire arrows, know moving on.... When it comes to his skills, Ja'Kal is a great survivor. Even before becoming a mummy, he was able to subdue a lion, with just an arrow and a net. And while he failed to save Prince Rapses from Scarab, he has rescued Presley from Scarab and his minions on multiple occasions. Boomstick: But while he is a reliable guardian, he does have some flaws. Ja'Kal can be very uptight, as well as serious. Now to be fair, that can be a good thing when he guarding Presley, It can be a bit of a problem when he's blending in with modern society. Not to mention, while he CAN be out of his sarcophagus as long as he wants, if he stays out for too long, then he can't materialize his Falcon Armor. This also applies towards the other Mummies as well. Wiz: And speaking of his armor, while it does protect Ja'Kal from serious damage, his wings are fragile and can be destroyed by a good energy blast. But luckily for him, the wings self-repair when the armor disappears. And lastly, Ja'Kal is constantly conflicted with family issues, since he never got to see his son grow up, since his duties come first even before his family... Boomstick: And let's not forget that he has a brother that want to kill him, to the point where he manipulates his own son to hate his own uncle. Wiz: That's right Boomstick. But regardless of what he's conflicted with, Ja'Kal will always but his life on the line to protect the reincarnation of Prince Rapses. Boomstick: And he already did...... But he's willing to do it again. Ja'Kal: When will my duty end? Boomstick: Uh, never buddy! Mummymon Wiz: The Digital world is filled with millions, upon millions of bizarre creatures known as Digimon. From monstrous creatures like dinosaurs, and dragons, to those that closely resemble humans, there always seems to be a Digimon that based on a certain theme. Boomstick: And surprise, surprise! There so happens to be a Digimon that resembles a mummy, The Necromancer; Mummymon. Wiz: Originally created by a man name Yukio Oikawa, Mummymon, along with the spider Digimon Arukenimon, the two were created to aid him with his goals. And, much like Arukenimon, Mummymon has the ability to take on a.... uh.... "human" form. Boomstick: Mummymon is an Ultimate Class, Virus Type Digimon, which makes him a surprisingly powerful Digimon. When he's in his human form, Mummymon is not much of a fighter, but by shapeshifting into his true form, Mummymon becomes battle ready. Wiz: Mummymon possesses a energy gun, which was originally his can when he's in his human form. This gun, named "Obelisk", allows him to shoot some form of energy. Though you may think it appears that his gun shoots out electricity, when it reality, Mummymon's gun shoots out ectoplasmic energy. Boomstick: He also possesses razor sharp claws, and spikes, though he rarely seems to use those for combat. But despite him NOT using those claws too offend, Mummymon makes it up by using his own bandages. By yelling out the praises; "Snake Bandages," Mummymon can use his bandages and ensnare his foes. Once they're trapped, they're partially Mummymon's bitch. Wiz: Not to mention, there's a reason why Mummymon earned the nickname; "The Necromancer," because he has the ability to summon an army of ghosts to drive his opponent into maddened death. Boomstick: But if he could do his, then why didn't he use that ability when he confronted the DigiDestines? Wiz: Kids were watching this show and they didn't want reports of parents telling them that their children were traumatized. Boomstick: Oh... DAMN YOU, CENSORSHIP!!!!!!!! Wiz: Mummymon is a formidable foe. While he never defeated the DigiDestines, he is strong enough to take on the DNA Digivolved Digimon Paildramon, and the other Digimon. He also managed to manipulate a bunch of young kids to join him in the back of a truck... Boomstick: Uh... Boomstick (singing): Mummymon! Mummymon! He will bring kids to his van! Touch them like no other can! Please don't tell on Mummymon! Boomstick (speaking): No, really... don't tell on him. CALL THE POLICE! WE GOT A PEDOPHILE DIGIMON!!!!! Wiz: Actually, Mummymon only did this so his creator could both weaken the boundaries between the Human World and the Digital World, and so the children could visit the world. Boomstick: That still sounds incredibly creepy. Wiz: Moving on.... Despite him being a bit of a threat towards the DigiDestines, Mummymon never actually beat them, mainly because.... Boomstick: He's a complete IDIOT!!! Wiz: That's correct Boomstick. Mummymon is a moron. But it's not just his being an idiot, he's also has a not-so-secret-crush on Arukenimon. And her constantly rejecting him, Mummymon keeps on impressing her, and always failing in the progress. But despite this, Mummymon remained loyal to his love even after she was killed by the hands of MaloMyotismon. Boomstick: Oh, you mean that alternate form that that digital vampire won in that previous Death Battle? Wiz: Yep. In fact Mummymon loved Arukenimon so much that he tried to kill MaloMyotismon, despite him KNOWING that he was out of his league. Boomstick: *Sigh, There are some idiots that willing do anything to be with their love. Mummymon laughs evilly and fires his Obelisk at Paildramon. Death Battle (The scene begins at Scarab's lair. He's about to summon a being from the dead that's, hopefully, powerful enough to defeat Ja'Kal.) Scarab: Arise, and serve me. Your lord and master. As the spell was completed, Mummymon appears. Mummymon: Huh? What's going on? Last thing I remember was avenging my love. Who are you? Scarab: I am Scarab. I summoned you for your assistance. Mummymon: You need my assistance? Scarab: Yes.... There's a small group of mummies that have been interfering with my plans. And I want you to kill the one name Ja'Kal. Mummymon: Why do you want me to kill this one mummy? Scarab: Because he's the leader. And if he falls, the others will be like sheep without a shepherd, which in term leaves the prince vulnerable for me to drain his life energy. Mummymon: As you wish, lord Scarab. Scarab: Now.... Let's get to work..... By the way.... I never got your name. Mummymon: Mummymon. My name is Mummymon. Moments later, Scarab and Mummymon are causing destruction all throughout San Francisco. Mummymon: Oh, this is so much FUN! Scarab: Well, your fun is about to come to an end, because here comes Ja'Kal and his friends. The Mummies arrive on the Hot-Ra, and the four jump out. Ja'Kal: Hold it right there Scarab! Mummymon: Not so fast! Are you the one called Ja'Kal? Ja'Kal: Yes I am. And who are you? Mummymon: I am Mummymon. I was sent here by Scarab to destroy you. Nefer-Tina: Like we're going to let you destroy Ja'Kal. Armon: Yeah! You take on one of use, you take on all of us. Rath: You might want to run Mummymon. Scarab: You better do what he says fools! The Mummies look up and see Scarab with Rapses in his grip. Scarab: Unless if you want to see the prince alive again, Ja'Kal WILL fight Mummymon alone. Ja'Kal: Go! Go after Scarab! I'll take care of Mummymon myself! Armon, Rath, and Nefer-Tina left behind Ja'Kal and gave chase to Scarab. Mummymon: Know that we're alone, you don't stand a chance! Ja'Kal: We shall see... With the Strength of Ra!!! Ja'Kal's Falcon Armor materializes. Mummymon: *gasps... I didn't know you could do that! It doesn't matter! I'll still destroy you! Ja'Kal: Over my dead body. Fight Mummymon starts by firing his Obelisk at Ja'Kal. Ja'Kal managed to dodge the attack and pulled out his Bow & Arrow. Ja'Kal then processed to fire several Fire Arrows at Mummymon. Mummymon fired another beam of ectoplasma from his Obelisk, blocking, and destroying Ja'Kal's Fire Arrows. The Fire Arrows, combine with the Ectoplasmic energy cause an explosion that made Mummymon unable to see Ja'Kal. As the smoke clears, Ja'Kal is nowhere to be seen. Mummymon: Huh? Where did he go? Ja'Kal: Right here, Mummymon! Mummymon looks up and sees Ja'Kal flying, about to fire another set of Fire Arrows. The Arrows hit just an inch from Mummymon's feet. Mummymon: HA! You Missed! As he's gloating on how Ja'Kal missed, the fire arrows exploded, stunning Mummymon. Ja'Kal then processed to ram into Mummymon. Ja'Kal managed to ram into Mummymon, as the two are crashing through the streets of San Francisco. Mummymon manages to push Ja'Kal off him, and then continues his attack by firing an energy blast from his Obelisk. The attack hits Ja'Kal, which causes him to be sent flying away from Mummymon. Mummymon then processes to run towards the downed Ja'Kal. Ja'Kal manages to get back up and puts up a defensive stance, waiting for Mummymon to attack. However, Mummymon processes to use his Snake Bandage attack, which causes Ja'Kal to be ensnared by Mummymon's bandages. Mummymon the processes to pull Ja'Kal towards him, and processes to attack him with his claws. But before Mummymon could continue his assault on Ja'Kal, Ja'Kal managed to break out Mummymon's bandages by both retracting his wings, and using his claws. Distracted, and shocked, Mummymon ends up getting assaulted by Ja'Kal in close range. During the attack, Ja'Kal managed to cause Mummymon to be pushed back. He then pulled out his bow & arrow, and fired a Fire Arrow, directly into Mummymon's eye, blinding him. Mummymon: AHHHHH!!!! MY EYE!!! I CAN'T SEE!!!! Blinded and confused, Mummymon unleashed a barrage of energy beams from his Obelisk. Ja'Kal managed to dodge Mummymon's blinded assault, and snuck from behind him. He then processed to grab Mummymon carried him high into the sky. The two continued until they were just under the clouds. Mummymon: What's going on? Where am I? Ja'Kal: I believe that this is where you fall. Mummymon: Where I fall? Ja'Kal processes to drop Mummymon, sending him plummeting to his doom. Ja'Kal then pulls out his Bow & Arrow, again, and then fires a fire arrow directly at Mummymon. The Arrow managed to hit Mummymon directly at his stomach, which caused him to fall even faster. Eventually, Mummymon crashed onto the streets of San Francisco, and an explosion went off thanks to the arrow in his stomach, effectively killing Mummymon. Ja'Kal then lands back onto the ground, seeing the destroyed body of Mummymon inside a huge crater. Ja'Kal: Now, I better catch up with the others and rescue Prince Rapses. KO * Ja'Kal flies off. * Mummymon's body turns into data. Conclusion Boomstick: Just a typical day at San Francisco! Wiz: While Mummymon was technologically more advanced than Ja'Kal's weaponry, Ja'Kal's very own experience and intelligence ultimately triumphed. Boomstick: Mummymon may've been able to hold his own fairly decently against several Digimon at the same time, he never actually defeated them. Ja'Kal on the other hand, confronted large groups of Shapties on multiple occasions. Not to mention, Ja'Kal commonly confronts sorcerers, magical pranksters, and even Egyptian Gods. Wiz: And while it's also true that Ja'Kal rarely actually defeated any Egyptian Gods, with the exception of Set and Anubis, he IS more than capable of both outsmarting, and outwitting them. Mummymon on the other hand, the strongest foe he ever confronted was MaloMyotismon.... AAAANNNNDDD he stood little to no chance against him, and was easily killed. So it's safe to assume that Mummymon is NOT capable of taking on foe stronger than him. Boomstick: And not including Ja'Kal having a superior aim than Mummymon. Wiz: That's right Boomstick. Since Mummymon's Obelisk is shooting out a long stream of energy, it makes targeting the foe more difficult. Ja'Kal on the hand is firing arrows, which, given the proper training, is much easier to aim than a stream of Ectoplasmic energy. Not to mention, Ja'Kal's combat experience, the ability to fly, and his serious, uptight nature made him better for combat. Boomstick: Oh, but what about his Armor? Doesn't that disappear if he's out of his sarcophagus for too long? Wiz: Well that may be true, but Mummymon is not capable of holding his own against Ja'Kal, since he usually is defeated in a matter of a few minutes by the hands of the DigiDestined and their Digimon. Boomstick: Looks like we're going to need more than just bandages to fix him up. Wiz: The Winner is Ja'Kal. Next Time DC Vs. Marvel, Two swordwielding, terrorist, that have lived longer than they should've, are going to battle each other to the death. But which is the superior fighter? The Leader of the League of Assassins? Or The Leader of the Masters of Evil? Who will be rooting for? Ja'Kal Mummymon Who do you want to win? Ja'Kal Mummymon Who's your favorite Mummy? Ja'Kal Mummymon Did you agree with the outcome of Ja'Kal vs. Mummymon? Yes No Maybe Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Venage237 Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Creature themed Death Battles